


На что готов пойти Тони Старк, чтобы заставить Бартона станцевать фламенко для Фьюри?

by jsMirage



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crack, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Тони и Клинт заключают пари: если Старк сможет охмурить одного небезызвестного и весьма болтливого наемника, то Бартон станцует на следующем совещании ЩИТа фламенко для Фьюри.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. АКТ I : Тони и Либидо.

Мирные посиделки Мстителей, как правило, проходили после предотвращения очередного апокалипсиса. Да и как иначе можно было собрать столь разношерстную команду с огромным шилом во всем известном месте? Они никогда и нигде не задерживались надолго. Именно поэтому такие вечера были особенно ценны для каждого из них.

Клинт с Наташей сидели прямо на полу у стеклянного столика в гостиной Тони Старка. Романофф взяла одну из маленьких бледно-лиловых диванных подушек и мягко обустроилась на ней. Клинт же откинулся, опираясь локтем о небольшую софу позади себя, на которой тихой мышкой притулился Брюс со своим ромашковым чаем. Он единственный из всех, кто не налегал на спиртное. Он в принципе завязал с алкоголем после появления своей большой и зеленой проблемы. Правда, в его случае дело было не в пресловутом Змие, а в последствиях гамма-облучения. 

На большом диване, на котором спокойно могло уместиться до шести человек, сидели Тор, Барнс и Роджерс. Под немалым весом крупногабаритных суперсолдат (особенно это касалось мистера Металлическая Клешня) и одного асгардца пружины недовольно поскрипывали, а втиснуться рядом с ними вообще не представлялось возможным. И ладно Стив — тот всегда сидел прямой, как палка, — а вот поза Барнса с его закинутой на колено лодыжкой и Тора, который развалился точно король, не позволяла никому и близко подобраться к пресловутому дивану. Зато Старк торжественно восседал в единственном бледно-сером кресле. 

— И все-таки, — продолжил гнуть свою линию изрядно набравшийся Клинт, — удиви меня, Тони!

Старк глумливо ухмыльнулся, не меняя своей вальяжной позы.

— Ты не захочешь этого знать, Бартон, — поддразнил он.

— Серьезно! О твоих любовных похождениях ходят легенды! Но я ни разу не слышал ничего об этих подвигах от тебя самого. Так что давай, поделись: с кем из наших общих знакомых ты спал? Просто назови имена, — продолжил канючить тот.

— Это будет несправедливо по отношению к тем, с кем спал Тони, — вмешался Стив, пытаясь предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу.

— Мое можешь спокойно называть, мне нечего стыдиться, — подала голос Наташа, довольно сверкая глазами и делая глоток пива из темной прохладной бутылки.

— Нат, без обид, но тобой меня не удивить, — отмахнулся Клинт. — Думаю, если бы ты начала перечислять свои подвиги, то даже Старк остался бы не у дел. А я хочу что-то неожиданное. Взрывное. Типа… не знаю…

— Зимнего Солдата? — с ухмылкой подсказал Баки, наблюдая вытянувшиеся лица всего состава Мстителей, за исключением разве что самого виновника обсуждений.

— Эй, а кто будет заботиться о моей чести? — шутливо возмутился Тони. — Вперед, Кэп, будь моим защитником!

— Господи, боже! Ты еще и с мужчинами спишь? — воскликнул Клинт не то в ужасе, не то благоговея.

— Не вижу смысла терять половину удовольствия. Тем более, я никогда не скрывал своей искренней любви к металлической руке Барнса, — спокойно ответил он.

— И что же такое он делал своей металлической рукой, что ты от нее в таком восторге? — ляпнул Клинт, после чего побледнел и, зачастив руками, заверил: — Нет, не стоит отвечать на этот вопрос! Я не хочу знать!

Стив заметно напрягся от такой новости и помрачнел, услышав обсуждения эротической связи Старка с Баки. С его лучшим другом Баки. С его... Впрочем, сейчас не об этом. 

— Слушай, ты со всеми психами, которые вставали на нашем пути, спал? — Клинта снова понесло. — Может, с Думом? Он же обожает всякие металлические штуки. У вас с ним много общего.

— Мы с Думом ни разу не пересекались, — признался Тони. — Но вместо него был другой парень в зеленом.

— Парень в зеленом? — оживился доселе молчавший Тор, который находил этот разговор забавным, но вмешиваться в него не спешил. — Уж не про брата ли моего ты толкуешь, друг из Железа?

Тони ему подмигнул, наслаждаясь тем, как вытянулись у всех лица.

— И он ничего тебе не оторвал? Не попытался убить? — со скепсисом продолжил свои расспросы Тор.

— Едва не отморозил кое-что прежде, чем достигнуть критической отметки, так скажем. Но на будущее я запомнил, что йотуны в некоторые моменты не способны сдержать свое ледяное обличие и соответствующую температуру.

— Да, это более ошеломляющее признание, чем секс со мной, — согласился Баки, которого веселила мысль о том, что Старк мог отморозить свой член в попытках разведать новые глубины внеземных контактов.

— Да, это было бы где-то на уровне… — Клинт замолчал, пытаясь подобрать соответствующую метафору. — Как если бы у них что-то было с нашим Капитаном Девственником.

Стив очаровательно покраснел, а заметившая это Наташа подалась корпусом вперед и не смогла сдержать скептически-восторженного восклика:

— Да ладно, Кэп!

Все недоверчиво уставились на Стива, и только Баки, впервые за вечер, недовольно сверлил взглядом самого Старка.

— В свою защиту скажу, что ты на тот момент еще не объявился, — вскинул руки Тони, отвечая на враждебность Барнса.

— В этой комнате есть хоть кто-то, кроме меня, с кем у тебя ничего не было? — в ужасе спросил Клинт.

Старк небрежно окинул взглядом присутствующих: Наташа, Стив, Баки, Тор, Клинт и… Брюс.

— Ничего не было со Златовлаской, — твердо подытожил он.

Все, как по команде, уставились на Беннера.

— С ним или с Халком? — глупо уточнил Клинт.

— Халк бы меня разорвал на части, — фыркнул Тони. — К тому же, мы скорее протянули друг другу руку взаимопомощи, но ты так сформулировал вопрос, что можно считать Брюса подходящим под эту категорию. 

Желая сменить тему обсуждения и инстинктивно защищаясь, чтобы ненароком не позеленеть, Беннер спросил:

— И что, в этом мире нет никого, с кем бы тебе не хотелось… ничего?

Тони закатил глаза, отмахиваясь от Брюса.

— Не будь таким ханжой. Тем более, ты не возражал, когда я помогал тебе сбросить пар.

Брюс покраснел, а затем побледнел и, кажется, действительно начал зеленеть, но взбудораженный Клинт успешно перетянул все внимание на себя.

— Выходит, ты можешь переспать с кем угодно? — спросил он. — Или кто угодно, кого ты захочешь, не сможет тебе отказать?

— Полагаю, и то, и другое, — хмыкнул Тони, который был не меньше пьян, чем сам Клинт, а потому не особенно заморачивался всей подоплекой этого разговора. 

— Не верю! — покачал головой Бартон. — Не может же быть, что стоит тебе щелкнуть пальцами, как все тут же прыгают к тебе в постель! Или что у тебя встает на всех без разбора.

— Только не проси ничего доказывать, — взмолился Стив.

— Точно! — ухватился за его идею Клинт. — Если я выберу кого-нибудь, пусть даже и непривлекательного, ты сможешь с ним переспать?

— Это глупый спор, — фыркнул Тони. — Те, кому мало уделяют внимания из-за внешних данных, чаще соглашаются на случайный секс.

— Не считаю, что это так, — вклинился Баки. — Я знаю парочку ребят, которые не блистают красотой, но ни за что не согласятся переспать с тобой.

Тони посмотрел на него скептическим взглядом. Его раздутое эго не позволяло поверить в существование такого человека, к которому он не нашел бы подхода.

— Если эти твои ребята мужского пола, но спят с парнями, дело раз плюнуть, — пояснил он, искренне сомневаясь, что Баки мог знать хоть какую-нибудь барышню. — А если они не спят с парнями, то мне просто потребуется чуть больше времени. 

— Идет, — оживился Клинт, — давай поспорим!

— На что? — приподнял бровь Тони.

— На… твой ламборджини. Если не затащишь приятеля Баки в постель, то отдаешь его нам.

— А если затащу, то ты явишься на следующее заседание ЩИТа в костюме танцовщицы фламенко, с соответствующим макияжем и париком, а заодно станцуешь для Фьюри, — без труда согласился Тони.

— Погодите, — вмешался Баки. — Если ты попытаешься сунуться к тому, о ком я говорю, то он покрошит тебя в капусту. Причем не фигурально. К тому же я сомневаюсь, что даже у Старка встанет на него.

— О ком речь? — деловито спросил Стив.

— Уэйд Уилсон, — пояснил Баки, оглядывая комнату. Только Стив и Наташа слышали это имя, и оба смотрели на Барнса, как на безумца.

— И думать забудь! — тут же вмешался Роджерс. — Он убьет его, даже если Тони просто попытается к нему приблизиться. Уэйд псих!

— Серьезно, Тони, — поддакнула Наташа. — Не вздумай.

— По рукам, Бартон, — не раздумывая, ответил он. — Я пересплю с этим Уилсоном, а ты станцуешь для Фьюри пламенное фламенко.

— Согласен, — гадко ухмыльнулся Клинт.

В этот момент Тони сообразил, что он тоже знал Уилсона и, судя по всему, предвкушал победу.

— Вызов принят, — спокойно огласил Старк. Потому что был уверен в себе на все сто.


	2. АКТ II : Тони и Досье Уэйда.

***

Протрезвев и отоспавшись, Тони спустился в мастерскую, чтобы проверить написанный Джарвисом алгоритм распознавания сигналов для костюма. Не то чтобы он не доверял своему ИскИну, просто созданию без тела сложно учитывать некоторые особенности организма. Например, в редакции одного из первых костюмов Джарвис настроил активацию репульсоров на троекратное движение мизинцем. Казалось бы, самый неприметный палец, что весьма удобно. Опустил его вниз несколько раз — и готово. Но за пару часов тестов мизинцы Тони так разболелись, что он потом еще долго припоминал своему помощнику эту идею. Джарвиса не могла мучить совесть, но все равно было приятно упрекнуть его в таком просчете. Хотя в теории даже Тони первоначальная мысль пришлась по вкусу, но тренировать мизинцы ему явно не хотелось.

— Доброго дня, сэр, — поприветствовал его Джарвис, когда Тони вошел в мастерскую. — Ваш кофе готов, пиццу доставят через двадцать минут. Алгоритм выведен на рабочий стол. Будут ли еще какие-либо распоряжения?

Тони поморщился от громкого звука и велел:

— Сбавь громкость и скажи, где у нас тут аспирин?

— В аптечке, сэр, — значительно тише ответил Джарвис. — Также у меня есть видеосообщение от мистера Бартона. Велите вывести на дисплей?

Тони поплелся к хромированному шкафчику с огромным красным крестом, откуда вытащил пресловутый аспирин. По пути он размышлял о том, что ему не помешало бы сделать какого-нибудь робота для похмелья. Подвижную и тихую штуку с галлоном воды, тазиком и аптечкой. И чтобы он сам подавал нужную таблетку и мешал какой-нибудь коктейль от похмелья. Вполне себе вариант, если встроить в него миксер или научить использовать шейкер.

Развалившись на удобном кресле перед монитором и попивая воду из массивной пивной кружки, Тони открыл код Джарвиса для работы костюма, после чего буркнул:

— Давай своего Бартона на первый экран.

Тони, конечно, не знаменитый всеми римлянин, которого превратили в подставку для хранения ножей, но явно не менее функционален, чем Цезарь. Ему не составило бы никакого труда читать код и слушать, что там нес пьяный Клинт. Так он думал, пока до его сознания не донеслись слова о пари, Ламборджини, члене Тони в некоем Уэйде Уилсоне (или наоборот), а также о пламенном фламенко для Фьюри под аккомпанемент кастаньет.

— О чем это он? — спросил Тони.

— О заключенном накануне споре, сэр. Воспроизвести запись прошлого вечера?

Тони устало провел ладонью по затылку, взлохмачивая свои короткие волосы.

— Давай, удиви меня, — согласился он. — Что мы там с Бартоном придумали?

Джарвис послушно запустил данные с камеры наблюдения в гостиной. Тони смутно помнил тот разговор, но последующие дозы алкоголя начисто стерли все воспоминания о том, чем же завершилось обсуждение похождений всем известного плейбоя.

— Ламборджини… — протянул он, размышляя, следует ли просто отдать тачку и не заморачиваться или… — Если бы это был кто-то другой! Но Бартон проест меня до печенок своими шуточками.

— Полагаю, вы правы, сэр. Мистер Бартон уже празднует победу, что явно следует из оставленного вам видеосообщения.

— Включи его, я досмотрю, — махнул рукой Тони, позабыв про код алгоритма.

Бартон, застывший с открытым ртом на первом экране и прерванный воспроизведением записи с камеры наблюдения, продолжил свою речь. Его язык немного заплетался, а глаза горели адским огнем. Там он вещал о том, что Тони ему проиграет и что Бартон облапошил его, как последнего дурака.

— Пауза, — прищурившись, скомандовал Тони. Подарить Ламборджини и послушать пару шуточек — это одно, а вот столкнуться с уверенностью Бартона в том, что он якобы облапошил гения Старка — это уже совсем другое. — Джарвис, кто это Уилсон вообще? Тот чернокожий парень, который постоянно ошивается с Кэпом?

— Вы говорите о Сэме Уилсоне, а в споре упоминался Уэйд Уилсон, — тут же отрапортовал тот.

— Хорошо, собери мне досье на этого парня, пока я проверяю написанный тобой код.

— Уточните, сэр, досье ЩИТа и Интерпола подойдет? Или лучше собрать что-то другое?

— Еще и Интерпол? — Тони вскинул бровь. — Этот Уилсон плохой мальчик, да?

— Очень плохой, сэр, — поддакнул Джарвис.

— Тогда найди все, что сможешь.

— Принято, сэр.

Тони задумчиво посмотрел на пузатый бокал, который до сих пор держал за ручку. Ему не хотелось признаваться самому себе, но этот вызов заставил кровь бурлить в жилах. Он давненько не встречал по-настоящему крепких орешков. Все до унылого легко соглашались на интимную близость с ним, а тут все уверены, что Уилсон не по зубам Тони. К тому же, досье в ЩИТе и Интерполе! Даже Барнс признал этого парня опасным, что лишь подстегивало интерес Тони и его адреналиновую зависимость.

Но Джарвис все еще собирал информацию об Уилсоне, так что Старк предпочел уткнуться в код и проверить улучшения, предложенные ИскИном.

***

— Сэр, данные на мистера Уилсона готовы, — доложил Джарвис некоторое время спустя.

Поглощенный кодом Тони угукнул, решив вернуться к этому парню чуть позже. Все же костюм Железного Человека интереснее какого-то спора с Бартоном.

На этой мысли он настолько погрузился в процесс внедрения обновленного алгоритма в экспериментальный МАРК ИКС с последующим тестированием, что вернулся к досье Уилсона лишь спустя тринадцать часов и двадцать одну минуту. И то исключительно благодаря доставленному курьером ужину с китайской лапшой в коробочках.

Тони расположился в кресле, вытянув травмированную во время испытаний ногу. Ничего серьезного, просто сильный ушиб, который ныл, но в такой позе было заметно легче. Он вытащил палочки из пакета и расщелкнул их, попросив Джарвиса:

— Выведи досье Уилсона на третий экран.

Пока он с интересом раскрывал края коробочки, сканируя кусочки еды и выбирая, с какого из них начать, Джарвис поинтересовался:

— Уверены, что стоит делать это именно сейчас? В собранных файлах неоднократно упоминается, что внешность мистера Уилсона располагает к опорожнению желудка.

Тони скривился, глядя на мониторы так, словно те были воплощением Джарвиса.

— Не будь легковерным сплетником, приятель, — пожурил он. — Выводи досье.

Пока Джарвис послушно выполнял распоряжение, Тони подцепил палочками очаровательную маленькую осьминожку и отправил ее в рот.

— Готово, сэр, — прокомментировал свои действия ИскИн.

Тони оторвал взгляд от коробки, проглатывая осьминожку и чувствуя, что ее путь по пищеводу замедлился где-то в горле. И, честное слово, это была не ее вина! Все дело в портрете Уэйда У. Уилсона, который скалясь смотрел на Тони с экрана монитора.

Старк много дерьма повидал в жизни. Нападение Читаури, Локи, пленение в Афганистане. Он был продавцом оружия, в конце концов! Но это… это было хуже всего того, с чем ему доводилось сталкиваться. Уилсон создавал впечатление человека, который забыл надеть собственную кожу. Будто его жарили где-то в адском котле, а потом Сатана, устав выслушивать весь его бред, просто отправил это существо обратно на землю, чтобы пытать простых смертных. И Уилсону это успешно удавалось — один взгляд на его внешность внушал ужас и отвращение.

Осьминожка в горле Тони мужественно пыталась прорваться к его желудку, но тот, в свою очередь, волновался, как море во время шторма, прикидывая, одарить ли своего владельца несварением или лучше наполнить его рот вкусом желчи, попытавшись выбраться наружу.

— Здесь досье ЩИТа, Интерпола, данные ДаркНета, в котором мистер Уилсон весьма востребован, а также информация из социальных сетей.

— Социальных сетей? — хрипло переспросил Тони, отставляя коробку с едой в сторону и радуясь, что его не вывернуло наизнанку.

— Верно, мистер Уилсон любит делать селфи.

Тони содрогнулся, представив большое количество разнообразных снимков с этой образиной. Точнее с Уилсоном.

— Блядь! — простонал он, понимая, ЧТО пообещал Бартону.

Тони поднялся и нервно заходил по мастерской. Это было фиаско. Полнейшее. Ему действительно придется признать свое поражение и расстаться с одной из Ламборджини, а потом терпеть целые тонны шуточек, но, черт подери, уж лучше так, нежели он приблизится к... этому. Тони даже представить не мог себя в постели с Уилсоном. Уж лучше длительное воздержание, честное слово! Все эти уродливые язвы и шрамы… Бррр! Тони не хотел к ним прикасаться. Он был избалованным богатым парнем! А потому достаточно брезгливым.

— Сэр? — уточнил Джарвис в ответ на его восклицание.

— Я проиграл это пари, — признался Тони.

— Мистер Бартон в своем видеообращении так и сказал.

Тони вспомнил, что не дослушал ту запись, на которой Клинт бахвалится тем, как его облапошил. Вот же сучоныш! Он знал! Понимал, что Тони не сможет перешагнуть через себя ради секса с Уилсоном. Да никто бы не смог! 

— Экран номер один, запись Бартона, продолжение, — скомандовал он, сокрушенно глядя на монитор.

— Как тебе вкус поражения, а, Старк? Надеюсь, нравится. И надеюсь, ты будешь вспоминать его каждый раз, когда я или Барнс будем разъезжать на твоем Ламборджини. Ха! Чувак, ты слишком уверен в себе и своем члене. Вот что бывает, когда падаешь с небес на землю! Расскажи потом, как именно Уйэд тебя отшил, мне будет очень интересно послушать. А особенно это будет круто, когда ты узнаешь, как он выглядит! Уродливый и поехавший параноик отказывает в сексе самому Тони Старку!

На этой фразе Тони фыркнул с самым скептичным видом. Он провалился, потому что даже не пытался. Вот если бы ему захотелось — Уилсон бы никуда не делся.

— В утешение тебе скажу, что это не твоя вина! — продолжил свою речь Бартон. — Просто Уэйд имел дело с твоим отцом. Не особенно знаю, что там и как, он вскользь об этом упоминал, когда говорил о тебе и всех Старках в целом. Так что будь на твоем месте даже супер горячая цыпочка — Уэйд послал бы ее сугубо из-за фамилии.

— Пауза! — зарычал Тони, наблюдая, как Клинт в очередной раз зависает с открытым ртом. — Как этот Уилсон может быть знаком с моим отцом? — потребовал он.

— Согласно досье, Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон родился в пятидесятых, сэр. После участия в проекте «Оружие Икс» он получил усиленную способность к регенерации и с тех пор не стареет. В профайлах ЩИТа есть упоминание о плане «Возрождение», в котором фигурируют имена мистера Уилсона и вашего отца.

— Что за план «Возрождение»? — нахмурился Тони.

— Мне не удалось отыскать информации об этом.

— Набери Бартона, — решил он, вцепившись в это, как гончая, учуявшая лисий душок. На самом деле отношения с отцом были слабой стороной Тони, потому этот крючок зацепил его сильнее всего.

— Соединяю, — доложил Джарвис.

— И не надейся увильнуть, Старк! — вместо приветствия отрапортовал Бартон. — Был твой Ламборджини, стал мой.

— Не о том речь, — поморщился Тони. — Ты упомянул, что Уилсон был знаком с моим отцом. Подробности?

Бартон заткнулся, размышляя, после чего осторожно ответил:

— Ты же понимаешь, что Уэйд псих? Он не дружит в головой, потому часто несет всякую чушь. Может, Говард ему на ногу наступил или не угостил кофе.

— Подробности, Бартон. Что говорил этот парень о моем отце?

— Хотели наделать кучу маленьких Капитанов, потому использовали, как подопытную крысу, надеясь на возрождение, — процитировал Бартон. Учитывая, каким дурашливо-манерным тоном тот заговорил, Старк сделал вывод, что он воспроизводит слова Уилсона с точностью до интонаций. Спасибо шпионской выучке.

— Возрождение? — переспросил Тони, понимая, что Уилсон не лгал. — Разве формула сыворотки Кэпа не была утрачена? Какое к ней отношение имеет этот Уилсон?

— Эм… — даже сквозь телефонную связь можно было почувствовать, как Бартон хмурится. — Если отбросить его чудовищную регенерацию, то Уэйд почти как наши суперсолдаты — на пределе человеческих возможностей. Не таких масштабов, конечно, но ничуть не хуже.

— Мне нужно подробнее изучить его профайл, — решил Тони.

— Это… ты так пытаешься подобрать ниточки для его охмурения? — скептически поинтересовался Бартон.

— Разумеется! — с издевкой ответил Тони. — И дело не в Ламборджини — для друзей не жаль хорошей тачки, просто мечтаю увидеть, как ты станцуешь для Фьюри.

— Ты не сможешь! — с явной паникой в голосе воскликнул Бартон.

Тони довольно улыбнулся, ловя себя на том, что действительно хотел бы лицезреть тот момент, когда единственный глаз Ника начнет кровоточить от развернувшейся перед ним сцены в исполнении лучшего лучника ЩИТа. Но потом в сознании всплыло лицо Уилсон — и желание выиграть спор мигом улетучилось.

— Ты пока репетируй, приятель. Танцевать на каблуках — дело не легкое, — подзужил Тони, после чего сбросил вызов. — Так, Джарвис, давай мне еще раз досье этого парня, а пока я читаю, найди его и всю возможную информацию о плане «Возрождение».

— Хорошо, сэр.

***

Что ж, отыскать Уэйда было до смешного легко и в то же время просто невозможно. Он без проблем выходил на связь в Интернете, мог засветиться на фотографиях случайных прохожих или фанатов Человека-паука, которые постоянно путали своего героя с наемником в красном, но когда Тони пытался встретиться с ним лично, то получал лишь воздух. Ничего. Зеро. Пустое место.

В сети же Уилсон беседовал с ним ровно до тех пор, пока не прозвучало имя Старка или вопрос про план «Возрождение». Черт, в последний раз Тони был настолько взбешен, что ввалился в одну из явочных квартир Уилсона в броне Железного Человека. Но ублюдок был готов к нападению. Готов в свойственной лишь ему манере: он подорвал квартиру к чертям собачьим. Тони заработал ожоги и легкое сотрясение, а Уилсона и след простыл.

Так что Тони решил прибегнуть к самому отвратительному и единственно возможному варианту. Он ненавидел себя за это, но другого выбора у него не было.

— Привет, Барнс, — поздоровался он, осматривая его квартиру. Спартанские и строгие условия, как и у Капитана, только тут оружия было в разы больше. Оно валялось буквально повсюду.

— Старк, — осторожно поздоровался Баки, оценивая того и прикидывая, что ему могло понадобиться.

— Есть одна просьба. Так, сущая безделица.

— Я не буду с тобой спать, — на всякий случай пояснил тот, — и никаких убийств, — Баки скривился. — Я обещал Стиву.

— Тогда мне повезло, что Уилсон не подпадает ни под одну из этих категорий.

— Ты заинтересовался Сэмом? — Баки вскинул брови. — Хочешь переспать с очередным Мстителем, или Бартон разболтал про его внушительный болт, который преследует беднягу ночами?

Тони вскинул брови, но удержал себя от расспросов о тайный мечтах Клинта о члене Сэма.

— Не тот Уилсон. Я про Уэйда.

Баки нахмурился и посмотрел на Тони, как на суицидника.

— Все еще хватаешься за тот нелепый спор?

— Нет, мне наплевать на Ламборджини, хотя на танец Бартона я бы посмотрел, но Уилсон нужен мне из-за отца.

— Хочешь, чтобы он стал твоим папочкой? — издеваясь, спросил Баки. — Или наоборот?

Тони скривился, его даже передернуло от таких гипотез. И дело было не в дэдди-кинке, как таковом, а в чертовом лице Уэйда Уилсона, которое он мог лицезреть на фото.

— Даже знать не хочу, какое еще дерьмо есть в твоей голове, Барнс, — отчеканил он. — Я говорил о своем отце Говарде Старке. Этот Уилсон был с ним знаком.

— Да, план «Возрождение», — напрягшись, подтвердил Баки.

Тони едва не ударил себя по лбу. Вот оно! Все многим проще, чем он думал! Ответ был буквально на поверхности. А ведь они с Джарвисом не смогли ничего откопать. Да и Барнс наверняка заговаривал ему зубы, неся околесицу про Сэма и Клинта. 

— Что ты знаешь об этом?

— Многое, — осторожно пояснил Баки, — но тебе не стоит в это лезть.

— Поздно, Барнс, я уже в это влез, и мне нужны подробности.

Баки оперся задницей о комод и угрожающе скрестил руки на груди. Рука, уловив его напряжение, перекалибровалась, играя пластинами и выстраивая их так, чтобы соответствовать дальнейшим пожеланиям своего владельца. Тони помимо воли жадно облизнулся, глядя на это великолепие.

— И не думай, Старк, — с некоторой угрозой в голосе сказал Баки. — Мы это уже проходили, и я больше в тебе не заинтересован.

— Как и я в тебе, Хмурая Морда, но это не отменяет моей искренней любви к твоей металлической руке.

— Зачем тебе копаться в прошлом Уэйда? — спросил тот, возвращая их к теме. — Просто отдай Ламборджини или напиши ему по сети, что хочешь с ним трахнуться.

— Уилсон ненавидит Старков, — напомнил Тони.

— А ты фамилию не называй, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Удостоверение личности он тоже не затребует. Только дикпик или твое фото в полный рост. Но даже если ты отправишь снимки уродливого коротышки — Уэйд не откажет.

— То есть единственным его непримиримым противоречием будет только моя фамилия?

— И я не могу его в этом винить, — чуть смягчившись, ответил Баки. — После «Оружия Икс» Уэйд был не в порядке, но ему никто не помогал. Не было всей этой адаптации и восстановления. Его просто перетащили из одной лаборатории в другую.

— Что? — изумился Тони.

— Когда участники отряда «Оружие Икс» вышли из-под контроля и уничтожили своих создателей, некоторые из них ушли в подполье. Но с Уэйдом было сложно. Когда не можешь умереть, не ценишь своей жизни. А если при этом еще и с головой не порядок — того хуже. Поэтому ЩИТ не стал обращаться с ним, как с рядовым заключенным. Никаких прав и свобод, ничего. Он вновь стал лабораторной крысой, только на этот раз необходимой для создания сыворотки суперсолдат. У твоего отца были многолетние наработки. Он пытался повторить успех Эрскина десятилетиями.

— И? — нервно облизнув губы, поторопил его Тони.

— Он смог, — спокойно сообщил Баки. — Первый подопытный… они решили испытать его на Уэйде. Суперсолдаты сильны и выносливы, но не бессмерты. Тот парень сломал Уэйду шею и не ожидал, что он оживет и набросится на него словно дикое животное. Но сам факт — сыворотка работала. Говард создал еще пять унций, рассчитанных на несколько человек. Его убила Гидра, когда он перевозил их.

— Что стало с образцами? — прищурившись, спросил Тони.

— Я их уничтожил. Всех пятерых.

Старк кивнул и прошелся по помещении, рассматривая разбросанные то тут, то там патроны разных калибров.

— Так что с Уилсоном? Он теперь на вольных хлебах, как я понял? — уточнил Тони.

— Сначала было сложно. Он сорвался с цепи, но прошли годы. Уэйд ведет себя спокойнее. Даже ЩИТ иногда нанимает его на некоторые миссии. Но в целом этот парень еще более раздражающий, чем ты.

Тони издал скептический смешок.

— Похоже, я слишком сдерживался с тобой, Барнс, раз ты считаешь кого-то более раздражающим.

На лице Баки мелькнула ухмылка.

— Нет в этом мире никого более раздражающего, чем Уэйд. И тебе правда лучше к нему не лезть.

Тони закатил глаза, потому что он ненавидел, когда ему указывали, и был готов действовать от противного из чистой вредности.

— Ладно, не буду больше занимать собой твою территорию. И спасибо за разговор.

Баки удивленно вскинул брови.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь быть благодарным.

— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно бросил Тони, направляясь к двери.

***

Когда он приехал домой, то сразу же направился к бару в гостиной и поздоровался с Джарвисом. Тот вместо ответного приветствия сообщил следующее:

— Если поиск мистера Уилсона все еще актуален, то я располагаю его координатами и могу отслеживать перемещение.

Тони на мгновение замер, удивленный тем, что Джарвис нашел управу на эту непоседливую задницу.

— Как тебе это удалось? — спросил он.

— У мистера Уилсона при себе прибор, который позволяет ему перемещаться в пространстве. Увидев, как он использует его во время сегодняшнего инцидента в кафетерии, я посчитал, что подобные искажения пространства не могут оставаться бесследными.

Тони искренне изумился тому, что у Уилсона был портативный телепортатор, но еще больше его заинтересовало упоминание некоего инцидента.

— И что же случилось в кафетерии?

— Вы предпочтете устный отчет или записи с камер наблюдения? — любезно осведомился Джарвис.

Тони хмыкнул и не спешил отвечать, наполняя бокал качественным виски.

— Включай видео, — сказал он, делая глоток.

А потом впервые увидел Уилсона не на фото и не в дымке взрыва. Он был очень высок и носил темно-красный костюм, подчеркивающий его сильное тело, близкое по сложению к телам суперсолдат. И если продолжать это сравнение, то Роджерс, казалось, стеснялся собственных мускулов и подаренной Эрскином оболочки. Он действовал нервно, напряженно, сдержанно. Барнс, напротив, привык к себе и идеально владел своим телом, потому его движения были отточены и скупы, ни единого лишнего действия. А вот Уэйд любил красоваться. Он обладал хищной грацией, смешанной с убийственным безумием. Невозможно было просчитать его или предугадать, что этот парень выкинет в следующую секунду. Потому Тони, глядя на кадры, запечатлевшие неудачливых грабителей, устроивших налет на мексиканскую кафешку, успел оценить Уилсона во всей красе.

Ему было нелегко признать, что он почувствовал некоторый интерес к этому парню. Старк всегда любил играть с огнем, а некто строптивый и непредсказуемый в своем безумии гарантировал бег адреналина в крови. Особенно когда этот крепкий орешек обладал таким телосложением, ведь несмотря на кожное уродство, в остальном Уэйд был довольно привлекателен. Возможно, поэтому Тони размышлял о том, стоит ли ему соглашаться на выполнение условий чертового пари. На одной чаше весов была Ламборджини (черт с ней) и собственная брезгливость, а на второй Бартон в откровенном платье, вооруженный кастаньетами, и пламенный танец специально для Фьюри, а еще (возможно?) неплохой секс с безбашенным Уилсоном. Такие, как Уэйд и (чего уж греха таить?) Барнс были хороши в постели. Плохие парни, которые не стеснялись делать то, о чем другие боятся даже подумать.

Тони колебался несколько минут, после чего решил, что встретится с Уилсоном, а как быть с пари, решит уже на месте.

— Джарвис, где мне его найти? — спросил он, отставляя недопитый бокал с виски.


	3. АКТ III : Тони и Судьбоносная Встреча.

***

Старк вошел в бар, в котором, по данным Джарвиса, зависал Уилсон. Он осмотрел это поистине ужасное место с искренним отвращением на лице. Тони родился с золотой соской в зубах и платиновой затычкой в заднице. Он был избалован от пяток до макушки, привык к комфортабельности и роскоши, а подобные дыры напоминали ему о пленении в Афганистане и заставляли нервничать.

Тони поежился и спросил:

— Приятель, вы с МАРКом наготове?

— Разумеется, сэр, — любезно подтвердил Джарвис, вещая в наушник. — Я слежу за всем, а костюмы Железного Человека находятся в стратегической близости, готовые вмешаться в любой момент.

Эти слова немного успокоили Тони. Самую малость, потому что все посетители этого бара знали друг друга, а вот новенький в своей черной толстовке с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном и в солнцезащитных очках в полутемном помещении привлекал внимание. Всеобщее внимание. Старку такое было не в новинку, но не в тот момент, когда любой из них мог пырнуть его ножом или спустить в него обойму, а МАРК не факт, что успеет оказаться рядом.

— Зачем я вообще в это ввязался? — проворчал он, двинувшись к барной стойке. А все потому, что Говард Старк был его ахиллесовой пятой.

Монитор на стеклах очков обхватил массивную фигуру в бордовой толстовке в красный квадрат, информируя Тони, что это и есть Уэйд Уилсон.

— Это хорошие деньги, Уэйд! Не будь придурком! — опершись руками о столешницу и склонившись вперед, науськивал его тощий плешивый бармен с перекинутым через плечо засаленным полотенцем оттенка гангрены.

— Иди на хуй, Уиззл, — ответил Уилсон. Его голос был низким, рычащим, с приятной хрипотцой. — Я же сказал, что у меня отпуск.

— Пятьсот кусков за плевую работенку, Уэйд! Пятьсот! И на что ты их меняешь? Что такого важного в твоем отпуске? У тебя нет никого, с кем бы ты мог его провести. Так что просто сдвинь гулянку на неделю.

— Не могу, с понедельника начинается марафон Звездного Пути. Всегда мечтал посмотреть его с толпой фанатов. Причем показывать будут лучшие эпизоды классического сериала, некоторых спин-оффов и полнометражки, — когда Уэйд заговорил, его голос звучал выше, темп речи заметно ускорился, а хрипотца стала едва заметной.

Тони посчитал это признаком смены настроений и занял стул неподалеку от Уилсона.

— Пятьсот кусков! Ты променяешь пятьсот кусков на просмотр древнего сериала с резиновыми монстрами, который можно глянуть в любое время по телеку?

— Телек не сравнится с большим экраном и толпой косплееров вокруг, — фыркнул Уэйд. В этот раз его голос был ровным, но Тони показалось, что в этом есть что-то… И, вероятно, не ошибся, потому что бармен вскинул руки в жесте капитуляции и торопливо пробормотал:

— Без проблем, Уэйд! Приятного просмотра.

Затем взгляд Уилсона переместился на Тони — и он вскинул брови, внимательно изучая мужчину.

— Уж не Старк ли это? — спросил он задумчиво.

Уилсон впервые обратил на него внимание, и Тони, не скрывая интереса, уставился в ответ.  
Глаза Уэйда были слишком яркими и, казалось, горели каким-то своим собственным светом. Их цвет — такой же голубой, как и у Роджерса, но более холодного оттенка. Пятна на лице Уилсона оставались все такими же непривлекательными, но очертания и размеры язв изменились. Из-за регенерации и рака, догадался Тони, они быстро проходят и так же быстро возникают вновь. А вот сами черты лица, если не смотреть на уродливую кожу и отсутствие какой бы то ни было растительности, были правильными и аккуратными. Скорее всего, раньше этот парень был красавчиком.

— Старк, — растягивая букву «А» тем же манерно-визгливым тоном, который передразнивал Клинт, протянул Уэйд.

— Уилсон, — спокойно ответил Тони.

Тот прищурился и слегка наклонил голову вправо.

— Он знает, кто мы. Он вломился к нам в дом, а теперь явился в наш бар, — шипящим шепотом произнес он.

— Вообще-то, это мой бар, — вклинился бармен. — Я Уиззл, мистер Старк.

Тони проигнорировал этого ушлого прощелыгу, концентрируя все внимание на Уэйде. Тот, казалось, окончательно поехал крышей, рассказывая что-то о себе в третьем лице.

— Я пытался встретиться с тобой несколько раз, но ты постоянно избегаешь меня, — начал Тони.

— Вы хотели бы нанять его, мистер Старк? — продолжил влезать Уиззл. — Уэйд собрался в отпуск, так что если ваше дело не ждет, то я мог бы подыскать другого, не менее компетентного исполнителя.

Уэйд и Тони одновременно повернули к нему головы и удостоили таким взглядом, что даже нахальный Уиззл решил отступить. Не говоря больше ни слова, он вышел из-за стойки с подносом под мышкой и принялся собирать пустые кружки и бокалы на столиках в зале.

— Зачем я тебе? — возвращая свое внимание Тони, спросил Уэйд. В его голосе, тихом и шипящем, звучали рокочущие нотки. Старк играл с огнем, причем стихия эта была непредсказуемой и неконтролируемой. В каком-то уголке сознания он даже подумал, что эта встреча не была такой уж необходимой. Но что-то другое, будь то любопытство или интерес, толкали его идти вперед. Нестись навстречу мчащемуся с максимальной скоростью локомотиву.

— Хотел обсудить кое-что. Я так понимаю, мой отец тебе задолжал, — отозвался Тони, делая многозначительную паузу, но болтливый наемник, на удивление, не оправдал своего прозвища, просто промолчав. Зато взгляд Уэйда, цепкий и колючий, не отпускал Тони ни на мгновение. Казалось, его сканируют, как в аппарате для МРТ.

— Спокойнее, Здоровяк, — Тони вскинул руки вверх, демонстрируя ладони, — я пришел с миром.

— И что тебе от меня нужно? — спросил Уэйд, глядя прищурившись и в очередной раз чуть склонив голову набок.

— Хотел узнать подробности твоего знакомства с моим отцом. До меня дошли некоторые слухи, и только ты можешь подтвердить их или опровергнуть. Потому что кое-какие моменты в этой истории не сходятся.

— И какие же? — в голосе Уэйда послышалось веселье, а на губах заиграла издевательская ухмылка.

— Изыскания моего отца проходили под эгидой ЩИТа. Ты простил их и работаешь на них, но ненавидишь Старков. Почему?

— А он задает нам правильные вопросы. Внимательный, — Уэйд хмыкнул и стукнул себя кулаком по лбу. — Конечно, он же гений. Маленький и наглый умник, который активно натирает веревку мылом. Но мы ему об этом не скажем. Нет, не скажем, — бормотал он шепотом, после чего заговорил нормально. Приятная хрипотца вернулась в его голос. — Почему? Потому что ЩИТ — простой кусок обычного дерьма, а Старк — лживый кусок отборнейшего дерьма. Он многое нам обещал, притворялся, что хочет помочь, на деле же — просто лгал. Мы привыкли быть лабораторной крысой, так что не жаловались. Но Старк перешел черту, прикинувшись, будто хочет помочь, будто видит в нас человека. Мы поверили и обломались.

Тони нахмурился, серьезно глядя на Уэйда.

— При всех его недостатках… не похоже на Говарда.

— Выходит, что мы лжем? — тихо спросил Уилсон. Его рука осталась на месте, лишь слегка сдвинулась к набедренной кобуре.

— Я этого не говорил. Просто предположил, что дело сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, — ответил Тони, поерзав на месте. От взгляда Уэйда в купе с его ужасающей внешностью и репутацией безжалостного убийцы Старку стало не по себе. — Отец не из тех, кто втирается в доверие со злым умыслом. Он был раздражающе скуп на эмоции и прямолинеен. Поэтому мне хотелось бы знать, что он тебе обещал?

— Свободу, конечно же. Говорил, что я тоже человек, а не животное, — Уэйд оскалился и слез со стула, сделав шаг в сторону Тони. Тот инстинктивно отшатнулся, опасаясь за свою шкуру. Все же Уилсон был опасным и безумным — не самое лучшее сочетание для того, чтобы впустить кого-то в свою зону комфорта.

— Эмм… — протянул он, чувствуя толику нервозной паники, после чего спросил, — Джарвис? Ты где?

Уэйд остановился и рассмеялся, хватаясь за живот.

— МАРК держит на мушке вашего собеседника, сэр. Мы будем стрелять на поражение в случае любой опасности. Согласно данным, мистер Уилсон имеет уникальный регенеративный фактор, так что мной было принято решение не рисковать. Проще будет принести свои извинения после инцидента, — отрапортовал в наушник Джарвис.

Тони вскинул брови, удивляясь одновременно и беспечности, с которой Джарвис готов убить, и неадекватной реакции Уэйда.

— Что смешного? — спросил он, решив оставить серьезный разговор с ИскИном до лучших времен.

— Джарвис, — в своей глумливой манере растягивая букву «А», протянул Уэйд. — И кто с тобой пришел, Старк? Спецназ? Мстители? Или… точно-точно, Белый! Он же Железный Человек. Это твой костюмчик, а?

Тони сжал губы в плотную линию. У него был здравый смысл, и он умел сдержать себя, но у Джарвиса все было под контролем, так что ничто не мешало ему ответить Уэйду.

— Разумеется, костюмчик при мне. Я бы не сунулся в эту дыру без прикрытия, — ответил он. — У тебя с этим проблемы?

— У меня не бывает проблем, Старк, — эта фраза была брошена беспечно, словно одна мысль о каких-то сложных жизненных обстоятельствах была для него смехотворной. Для бессмертного создания с первоклассными навыками убийцы, пожалуй, так оно и было.

Тони замялся, осознавая, какую глупость совершил, явившись к Уэйду. Конечно, его мучило любопытство, хотелось разузнать про Говарда как можно больше, но теперь, стоя лицом к лицу с безумным психопатом, он в полной мере смог оценить опрометчивость своего поступка.

— Слушай, предлагаю начать все заново. Я угощу тебя выпивкой, и мы поговорим.

— Он считает, что я стану разговаривать с ним, — вновь прошептал Уэйд. — Верно, мы не такие. Мы не имеем дел со Старками.

— Я просто хочу побольше узнать об отце и о том, чем он занимался, — пояснил Тони, пытаясь предпринять последнюю попытку. — Ты уже сказал, что ваши отношения не особенно сложились, и я докопаюсь до сути, обещаю! Понимаю, что впечатления о нем у тебя не самые хорошие, но я был бы признателен, если бы ты рассказал что-нибудь еще.

— Его даже не интересует наше мнение. Оно, конечно, никого никогда не интересует, но остальные хотя бы не суются к нам.

— Не знал, что ты такой ранимый, — фыркнул Тони. — Окей, приятель, если не хочешь, чтобы я лез к тебе, то я просто уйду.

— Он думает, что мы его отпустим, — продолжал безумно шептать Уэйд. И это пугало до мурашек по коже. — Думает, что позволим ему просто так уйти. Надеется, что броня Железного Человека его спасет. Но я то бессмертен. Я могу караулить его часами, тратить на это дни напролет, даже годы… Что еще, Белый? Марафон Звездного Пути? Точно, я забыл о марафоне Звездного Пути. Хорошо, наша месть может подождать недельку. А потом мы всерьез возьмемся за него.

Тони рассмеялся: возможно, безумие Уэйда было заразным, но слушать угрозы от одного из лучших наемников, который неожиданно решил отсрочить экзекуцию в угоду марафону Звездного Пути… Это было слишком.

— Почему он смеется? Он что, тоже безумен? — удивленно спросил Уэйд.

— Похоже, что так. Только сумасшедший мог явиться к тебе с расспросами, рискуя собственной шкурой. А я так и поступил, — ответил Тони, качая головой.

— Думаешь, я поверю? Ты жил себе, а потом спустя много лет после смерти Говарда решил выяснить, чем же тот занимался и расспросить меня, почему все так, а не иначе?

— Я знать не знал о твоем существовании, Уилсон. А потом Бартон заключил со мной идиотское пари. Когда я начал наводить справки о выбранной им персоне, то узнал о тебе и о том, что вы с Говардом были знакомы. Так и завертелось.

— Этот Старк — херовый лжец. Сам себя сдал с потрохами, — развеселился Уэйд.

— Ты о чем? — не сообразил Тони.

— Ты явился к нам якобы из-за отца, а потом сам же сознался, что все дело в пари. На что спорили? — он опять чуть склонил голову и смотрел с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Я не говорил, что пришел к тебе, чтобы сдержать условия спора. Мне просто хотелось расспросить тебя об отце.

— Какие условия в вашем споре? — терпеливо повторил вопрос Уэйд. Его улыбка была все так же едва заметна, но глаза стали серьезными, обжигая своей холодностью.

— Боюсь, если скажу, то ты пристрелишь меня на месте, — хмыкнул Тони, — так что давай просто разойдемся.

Он поднялся со стула, вынужденно оказываясь в непосредственной близости от Уэйда, но отойти к выходу ему не удалось. Массивная фигура наемника неуловимо быстро и грациозно сдвинулась в сторону, одновременно отдаляясь от Тони и преграждая ему путь к отступлению.

— Условия сделки, Старк. Или я пристрелю тебя на месте авансом.

— Джарвис… — начал было Тони.

— Даже если убьет меня, — перебил его Уэйд, — то я оживу через некоторое время, а вот ты нет.

— Простите, сэр, но объект держит руку на гранате. Его смерть может повлечь за собой взрыв, от которого вас спасти не удастся, — отрапортовал Джарвис.

— Черт, — искренне выругался Старк, ненавидя себя. Он ведь читал досье этого психопата, мог бы не верить россказням Клинта и Баки о том, что Уилсон исправился. Ему стоило держаться как можно дальше от безумного наемника. — Ставка — мой Ламборджини против накрашенного Бартона, одетого в дамские тряпки и танцующего фламенко для Фьюри. Суть спора — мое либидо. Друзья Мстители интересовались, настолько ли мне безразлично, с кем заниматься сексом, что я смогу переспать с тобой.

Лицо Уэйда стало нечитаемым, но Тони с удивлением заметил в нем нечто похожее на обиду.

— Ты просрал свой Ламборджини, — заявил Уэйд.

— Да, знаю. Мне только ленивый не сказал о том, что ты не станешь трахаться ни с кем, кто является родственником Говарда Старка. Барнс даже предложил познакомиться с тобой в Интернете под фальшивым именем. Якобы если ты не узнаешь, кто я, то проблем не возникнет.

Глаза Уэйда удивленно распахнулись, и он смотрел на Тони, как ребенок смотрит на Санту, вылезающего из трубы с мешком подарков.

— Ты серьезно? — уточнил он.

Тони ощутил себя нервозно. Настроения Уэйда менялись слишком часто и совершенно непредсказуемо.

— Забей. Давай просто разойдемся и забудем об этой встрече? — предложил он. — Я не стану копаться в деле «Возрождения» и исчезну из твоей жизни, как хороший маленький Старк.

— Сейчас не об этом, — мотнул головой Уэйд. — Ты действительно согласился бы переспать со мной?

Тони пару раз удивленно моргнул. Секс — последнее, о чем он думал в этот момент.

— Я бы не отказался посмотреть, как Клинт танцует фламенко, — дипломатично ответил Старк, опасаясь, что если честно озвучит свой скепсис в отношении внешности Уэйда, то будет подорван на гранате.

— Хмм, — заявил тот, внимательно рассматривая Тони. Он сделал несколько шагов вокруг него, после чего сделал вывод: — По мне он какой-то щуплый, хотя задница, вроде, ничего. Что? Брось, Белый, даже если нам дает старикан, то главное не возраст, а сам процесс… Какие еще складки и морщины? Старк, насколько ты дряблый?

Пожалуй, многим разумнее было бы заверить Уэйда, что у него кожа висит, как уши спаниеля, а морщины расползлись по всему телу и въелись так, что даже задница в полосочку, но Тони был плейбоем и красавчиком! Так что ринулся отстаивать себя и свою внешность со рвением достойным пассажиров, спасающихся с тонущего корабля.

— Я в самом соку между прочим! И в постели смогу дать фору десятерым, — пламенно заверил он. — Конечно, я не шкаф вроде тебя или Барнса, но для своего роста я очень даже хорошо сложен!

— Вот видишь! Он говорит, что персик. И глаза у него хороши, только представь, как они будут выглядеть в тумане страсти и желания. Что? Пошел ты, Желтый! Этот Старк сам сказал, что хочет меня!

Тони определенно такого не говорил и еще более определенно так не думал, но спорить с психом с гранатой было себе дороже. Проще свалить отсюда при первой возможности и в дальнейшем проинформировать Уилсона, что спор окончен не в пользу Старка, потому что… Бартон признал нарушением правил осведомленность Уэйда об этом пари. И дело в шляпе.

Уилсон тем временем продолжил свой монолог:

— Я не ожидал, что именно ты выступишь против! Ты всегда хочешь убивать и трахаться. Что? Ты только за? Тогда какого хрена пытаешься меня отговорить? Что значит, не пытаешься? Ах ты сука! — Уэйд растерянно посмотрел на Тони и сообщил, — Желтый — сука.

— А кто такой этот Желтый? И… Белый, кажется?

— Это голоса в моей голове. И Желтый ведет себя, как мразь! Он оскорбил нашу с тобой возможную связь, а теперь утверждает, что не делал этого! И даже, наоборот, настаивает на том, чтобы мы оттрахали тебя до изнеможения, жестко и яростно, в отместку за все, что с нами сделал твой отец.

Тони нервно сглотнул, испытывая одновременно страх и… легкое возбуждение. Все-таки Бартон был прав: Старк — гребанный извращенец! Но в свое оправдание Тони бы сказал, что за долгие годы слишком привык к контролю и вседозволенности. Он умен, красив и богат, ему не отказывали, его капризы охотно исполняли. И тут он встретил Уэйда Уилсона… непредсказуемого, опасного и странного Уэйда Уилсона, от которого адреналин бурлил в крови.

— В общем, — тот игриво подкинул в руке гранату и подмигнул Тони, — мы согласны.

Старк рассеянно наблюдал за полетом взрывоопасного снаряда, пытаясь придумать предлог, под которым он сможет ретироваться отсюда и договориться с Бартоном, чтобы тот забирал свой Ламборджини. В один из очередных полетов гранаты пуля прошибла голову Уэйда и в помещение ворвался МАРК. Костюм лихо поглотил Старка, торопливо унося его в сторону башни на манер жадного дракона, отыскавшего самую подходящую для заточения девицу. Тони и пискнуть не успел, находясь в состоянии шока от того, что видел, как мозги Уэйда украшают пол этого сраного бара.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, — заботливо отрапортовал Джарвис. — Это был единственный момент, когда мистер Уилсон достаточно отвлекся, чтобы я смог вас эвакуировать. Согласно данным приборов, вы сейчас не в лучшей форме, потому я вызвал врачей. Медотсек подготовлен и ждет вас.

Тони не особенно вслушивался в слова Джарвиса, тупо глядя перед собой. А в голове повторялось одно и тоже слово — сюрреализм. Его жизнь эволюционировала во что-то странно-неадекватное. Когда он был беззаботным кутилой и продавцом смерти, все было проще и легче, а теперь… Его похитил ИскИн во время обсуждения гипотетического полового акта с безумным парнем, игравшимся с гранатой, как с зубочисткой. А все потому, что он по-пьяни захотел, чтобы Бартон станцевал для Фьюри гребанное фламенко… Похоже, его гениальность как-то поистрепалась, раз уж Тони начал заниматься такой херней.


	4. АКТ IV : Тони и Итоги Спора.

***

— Доброго, Джарвис, — поздоровался Тони, глядя на закатное солнце. — Как долго я был в отключке?

— Десять часов, сэр, — любезно подсказал ИскИн.

Тони отсоединил от себя медицинские датчики, осматривая ультрасовременную палату, под завязку напичканную каким-то оборудованием.

— Почему меня не вернули в спальню? — уточнил он.

— Вы запретили пускать туда кого-либо без вашего ведома, — напомнил Джарвис.

Точно. После разрыва с Пеппер Тони не хотел никого видеть.

— Отлично, — вздохнул он, спрыгивая с койки и осматриваясь в поисках своих вещей.

— Вызвать вам лифт?

Тони подошел к стулу, на спинку которого повесили толстовку и майку, здесь же стояла его обувь. Кажется, ее даже почистили, что казалось странным. Но потом Старк подумал, что медотсек должен сохранять стерильность, и его развеселила мысль о том, как кто-то драит ботинки, чтобы они соответствовали обстоятельствам.

— Да, вызови мне лифт и закажи что-нибудь поесть, — попросил Тони, натягивая майку.

— Вы предпочтете уединиться у себя или присоединитесь к остальным на кухне? Недавно на этаж Мстителей доставили несколько пакетов мексиканской еды.

Тони сел на стул и принялся обуваться, размышляя.

— Я ведь об этом пожалею, да, Джарвис?

— Мне затруднительно делать подобные предположения, сэр, — честно ответил ИскИн.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Тони, поднимаясь со стула и подхватывая толстовку. — Отвези меня ко всем.

— Принято, сэр.

***

Когда Тони вышел из лифта, то почувствовал витающий по этажу запах панкейков и пряных специй, а следом до него донесся громкий смех. Мстители редко веселились и еще реже собирались просто так.

Он вошел в кухню и увидел самую невероятную картину, какую только мог. Наташа сидела прямо на барной стойке, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Перед ней стояло несколько пакетов из «Тако Белл» и пара тарелок с высокими стопками блинчиков. Возле нее тусовался Клинт в странноватом и высоченном поварском колпаке, хотя Тони точно знал, что тот совершенно не умел готовить. Слева от Наташи стояли улыбающийся Стив и Баки Барнс, который держал руку у того на пояснице. Но венцом всего был Уэйд Уилсон в фартуке с надписью «Секси Детка», который что-то увлеченно им рассказывал и активно жестикулировал. После очередной его фразы Стив и Клинт захохотали, Наташа весело улыбалась, и даже хмурый Барнс приподнял уголки губ.

— Вот так сцена, — сообщил Тони, приближаясь к ним.

— О, моя спящая красавица проснулась, — с игривыми нотками в голосе произнес Уэйд. — А я собирался будить тебя волшебным поцелуем.

— Доктора, похоже, перестарались с дозировкой. Меня сморило, как слона, — проворчал Тони, подозревая, что в этом замешан Джарвис и его охранные протоколы. Тот, к досаде своего создателя, слишком рьяно относился к заботе о Старке. Причем берег его не только от пуль и опасностей, но и от себя самого. Так поставки алкоголя и кофе иногда задерживались, а с прошлой недели Джарвис начал с завидной периодичностью поднимать вопрос о времени здорового сна. — Кстати, а что ты здесь делаешь? — уточнил Тони, глядя на Уэйда.

— Мы пришли исполнить свой супружеский долг и взамен истребовать видео с горячими танцами Бартона, — горделиво выпятив грудь, ответил он.

Улыбка Клинта, которую тот сохранял после рассказа Уэйда, мигом увяла.

— То есть… вы что, серьезно? Прям переспите? — по-детски уточнил он.

— Мы с Белым и Желтым смогли урезонить свою неприязнь к Старкам. Ради знатного траха и не на такое пойдешь, — доложил Уэйд.

Стив поморщился от столь грубого обозначения акта чистой любви, который хоть и не был таковым для Тони и Уэйда, но явно не в системе ценностей Капитана старой закалки.

— Фьюри убьет меня! — с искренним ужасом в голосе произнес Бартон.

— Тогда мне тем более нужно это видео, — добавил Уэйд. — Кстати, о том, что мы переспали, нужны будут доказательства?

Судя по его скабрезной улыбочке, Уэйд был готов ко всему, начиная от наблюдателей, которые по итогам выставят ему оценки по десятибалльной шкале на манер жюри в танцевальных шоу, заканчивая пикантным хоум-видео с ним и Старком или какой-нибудь фотки в процессе.

— Могу даже сдать тебе свой гандон со спермой для анализов, — предложил он, посчитав это приемлемым вариантом.

Бартон скривился одновременно со Стивом. Последнего шокировали современные нравы и столь беспечное отношение к священному единению двух людей, а Клинту просто стало мерзко.

— Ты отвратителен, — заверил он Уэйда.

— Но это не остановит Старка от того, чтобы прокатиться на моем кабриолете, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — довольно сообщил Уилсон. — И, сладенький, я так и не уточнил, — его голос наполнился елейно-медовыми оттенками, от которых у Тони тут же начался диабет. — Ты предпочитаешь сверху или снизу? Я не против обеих позиций. Можем хоть всю ночь кататься.

— Завязывай, — коротко скомандовала Наташа. — Ты травмируешь хрупкую психику нашего Капитана.

— Так он и сам с Тони… катался, — ввернул Бартон.

Уэйд вскинул… в теории, он вскинул брови, но растительность у него отсутствовала. Так что приподнялась лишь кожа, и смотрелось это устрашающе.

— У Старка хороший вкус, — одобрил он.

Стив покраснел от такого комплимента и очередного обсуждения его личной жизни. Но Барнс вступился за честь своего друга, раздраженно бросив:

— Завались, Уилсон.

Тони покачал головой, стараясь абстрагироваться от происходящего. Он решил поесть и сбежать в мастерскую, в которой сможет забаррикадироваться на ближайшие пару сотен лет. Старк открыл пакет и принялся рассматривать тако, бурито и кесадилью.

— Лучше попробуй блинчики, — посоветовал Уэйд. — Мы их с Клинтом вместе пекли.

Бартон выглядел польщенным, потому что его вклад был минимален.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — своим привычным тоном "я-не-хочу-вас-обидеть-но-идите-нахер" ответил Тони.

Уэйд спокойно пожал плечами и схватился за кленовый сироп, в котором утопил первый же блинчик.

— Да здравствует Канада, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.

Уэйд прислонил сжатую в кулак руку к сердцу и пару раз стукнул себя по груди, отвечая на эту реплику. Он мог бы пропеть гимн Канады, но его рот был занят терзанием блинчика.

Наташа взяла тако и сказала:

— Жаль, Брюс не смог, он с ума сходит по тако.

— О! Мы бы с ним поладили, — тут же заверил Уэйд, потому что нет ничего крепче, чем связь двух бро, которые любят мексиканскую кухню.

Тони взял бурито и довольно вгрызся в него зубами, чувствуя приятную остроту, защекотавшую нёбо.

Клинт подхватил стоящие в стороне тарелки и поставил их на стойку, проворчав:

— Зачем размещаться в столовой, когда можно поесть прямо на разделочном столе.

— Мне лень пересаживаться, — честно сказала Наташа.

— А нам вообще-то пора, — признался Стив. — У нас были… планы.

— На свидание идете? — спросил Тони, веселясь.

Стив в очередной раз смутился, но твердо встретил взгляд Старка и кивнул.

— Рад, что вы, наконец, разобрались, — поведал Клинт, наполняя тарелку блинчиками. Раз уж он участвовал в их создании, то обязан был попробовать хотя бы несколько.

— Плохо дело, если даже Бартон все понял раньше вас, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Ты что, намекаешь, что я тупой? — взвился Клинт.

— Нет, просто ты не силен в человеческих взаимоотношениях. Это тебе не тетиву натягивать, — ответил тот.

— Пошел ты, Старк, — надулся Клинт, хватая шоколадный сироп Херши и щедро сдабривая им блины.

Тони ухватил еще один бурито и сказал:

— Раз ты так просишь, то я вас оставлю.

— Куда ты? — удивилась Наташа.

— В лабораторию, хочу заняться чем-нибудь интересным.

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, сэр, — заговорил Джарвис, — но в текущий момент у нас нет срочных проектов, а вы не позволяли себе отдохнуть в течение последних полутора месяцев.

— Не прощаю, Джарвис. Так что заткнись.

ИскИн послушно выполнил команду. Зато Уэйд отставил тарелку и вытер руки о фартук и стащил его с себя, оставшись в черной кофте с длинным рукавом и синих джинсах.

— Ни слова больше, приятель, я тебя услышал, — заверил он Джарвиса, — к тому же, у нас со Старком были жаркие планы на вечер.

— Что ты несешь? — возмутился Тони, оборачиваясь к Уэйду. — Ты сам себе все придумал. И я согласия не давал.

— Ага, конечно, дорогая, — фыркнул он, приближаясь к Тони. А дальше все произошло так быстро, что Старк даже не успел сориентироваться. Уэйд сделал ему проход в ноги и подхватил так, будто собирается перебросить через себя. И все шло по плану, кроме одного: он не скинул Тони, а подхватил его и забросил себе на плечо. — Бартон, что там с доказательствами?

— Поверь, они мне не нужны, — заверил Клинт.

— Отлично, Джарвис, показывай дорогу в спальню, — попросил Уэйд.

— К сожалению, сэр запретил предоставлять доступ в его комнату, но я подготовил для вас отдельную гостевую, которой вы сможете пользоваться в любой момент. Если вы согласны пригласить к себе мистера Старка…

— Еще как согласен, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Уэйд.

— Что значит, в его собственную? — возмутился Тони, пытаясь то ли слезть с Уилсона, то ли призвать на помощь репульсор.

— С ним точно все будет в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив.

— Разве что ходить будет враскоряку пару дней, — фыркнул Баки. — Джарвис не даст его в обиду, а нам пора.

Он потащил Стива к лифтам, кивнув на прощание Наташе и Клинту.

— Поверить не могу, что такой, как Уэйд, сейчас оприходует Старка! — подивился Бартон. — А блинчики он хорошие делает.

Наташа закатила глаза, но не стала комментировать отношения Тони и Уэйда, потому что они даже не познакомились бы, не случись того спора.

— Ты лучше возьми пару уроков фламенко, пока есть время.

Клинт посмотрел на нее с толикой ужаса.

— Думаешь, они действительно заставят меня сделать это?

— Разумеется, — улыбаясь, заявила Наташа, которая сама планировала настаивать на исполнении обязательств.

***

— Джарвис! Я требую объяснений! С каких пор ты сам решаешь, кого поселить в Башне? — продолжил причитать Старк, которого самоволие ИскИна беспокоило куда сильнее, чем тот факт, что двухметровый плечистый наемник тащит его в неизвестном направлении. Конечно, включи он мозги, то Тони обязательно бы озаботился этой ситуацией, но в данный момент он подозревал, что Джарвис пытается захватить мир, и это ему, как Мстителю, было многим важнее безопасности собственной задницы.

— Когда мистер Уилсон явился в Башню, я попросил Капитана Роджерса и мистера Бартона присоединиться, дабы лично принести свои извинения за содеянный проступок. Также, в качестве жеста доброй воли, я предложил угостить мистера Уилсона ужином. Сейчас сверните, пожалуйста, направо. Последняя дверь по коридору — ваша спальня. Над ней мигает желтый индикатор, — последняя реплика Джарвиса была адресована Уэйду.

— Не парься из-за выстрела, приятель. Одной смертью больше, одной меньше — мне не привыкать, — отмахнулся тот. — И еще, Белый на тебя обижен из-за цвета индикатора, а Желтый в еще большем восторге.

— Твоя цветастая шизофрения балдеет от Джарвиса? — изумленно спросил Тони.

— Не берусь утверждать, но они визжат, как малолетки, когда Джарвис что-то говорит. Думаю, оба запали на него, потому с такой агрессией срутся друг с другом.

Тони обиженно замолчал, потому что Джарвис явно оценил такое внимание к своей персоне. Иначе с чего бы он выделил Уилсону комнату. Ревность, кровавая чертовка, вгрызлась Старку в сердце. Он завидовал тому, что его детище столь снисходительно к кому-то другому. Раньше Джарвис заботился только о Тони.

Уэйд не обратил внимания на то, что его ноша неожиданно замолчала. Он дошел до комнаты, отметив, что индикатор светился по очереди то желтым, то белым, открыл дверь, донес Старка до дивана и сбросил его туда.

— Джарвис, приятель, можешь закрыть дверь и включить свет, — попросил он.

Помещение озарилось мягким, не бьющим в глаза освещением, позволяя лучше все рассмотреть. Стены были выкрашены в бордовый цвет, на одной из них размещалась огромная плазма, по углам спальни возвышались колонки, парочка была подвешена под потолком, создавая подобие домашнего кинотеатра. Мягкий темно-коричневый диван, на который Уэйд сбросил Старка, расположился посреди комнаты прямо напротив телевизора, по бокам под углом в сорок пять градусов была приставлена парочка кресел в тон, а между ними располагался низкий круглый столик из красного дерева. Но все внимание Уилсона приковала к себе массивная кровать с четырьмя столбиками и бархатным балдахином.

— Охренеть не встать, вот это траходром! — присвистнул он.

— Надеюсь, апартаменты вам по вкусу, мистер Уилсон? — поинтересовался Джарвис.

Тони показалось, что он расслышал в голосе ИскИна нотки волнения: вдруг Уэйду не понравится его новое жилье, которое даже не согласовано со Старком! Впрочем, эта теория была верхом идиотизма, потому что Тони не добавлял в голос Джарвиса никаких эмоционально-интонационных диапазонов. И сам прекрасно знал об этом.

— Что ты! Тут охуенно. Куда лучше, чем в моем хлеву. И можешь звать меня Уэйд, я же говорил.

— Хорошо, Уэйд, теперь я буду обращаться к вам именно так, — согласился Джарвис.

Старк от этой беседы взбеленился еще больше, потому что Уилсон явился сюда, чтобы трахнуть его, Тони, а не заигрывать с ИскИном. Он уже собирался подняться с дивана, на котором продолжал лежать из вредности, но Уэйд сел в одно из свободных кресел и спросил:

— А можно посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм?

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, ведь Уилсон смотрел на него! Но Джарвис и тут опередил!

— Выберите любую ленту, Уэйд. Смарт ТВ подключен к общей сети, так что я выведу желаемый вами контент.

— И у тебя в базе что, все фильмы есть? И сериалы тоже?

— Если чего-то не будет, то я смогу купить интересующий вас фильм и запустить его.

— Круто! Эй, Старк, скажи же, что круто?

Тони все-таки соизволил сесть, снисходительно глядя на Уэйда.

— Это я изобрел Джарвиса. Конечно, я знаю, как он функционирует.

— Точно, гений, я забываю, — Уэйд произнес это низким, почти интимным шепотом, самодовольно ухмыляясь. — Так что будем смотреть? — уточнил он.

Тони удивленно на него покосился, после чего спросил:

— Я думал, ты собираешься затащить меня на того монстра с балдахинами и не отпускать, пока не выполнишь свой долг перед Бартоном.

Уэйд фыркнул и перекинул свои длинные ноги через подлокотник кресла, разворачиваясь лицом к телевизору.

— Во-первых, включи мозги, Старк.

— Тони, — перебил его тот, — и мозги у меня всегда работают на пределе своих возможностей.

— Тони, — произнес Уилсон, и звучание собственного имени в его устах как-то слишком уж понравилось Старку. — Ты тоже можешь звать меня Уэйд, если хочешь. Так вот, к твоим мозгам. Бартон сказал, что ему не требуются доказательства нашего траха. Он считает, что мы уже активно сношаемся. Так что тебе не обязательно… Ну, я на самом деле осознаю, как выгляжу. Даже шлюхи не всегда соглашаются со мной спать, хотя я предлагаю хорошие деньги и… не сказал бы, что плох, но … Они блюют, знаешь. Некоторые начинают рыдать или смотрят с отвращением. Я же видел твое лицо тогда, в баре Уиззла. Такое же, как у них всех, так что просто забей. Давай лучше посмотрим «Звездный Путь». Джарвис, можешь включить первую серию старого сериала?

— Конечно, Уэйд, сейчас сделаю. Свет оставить?

— Вырубай, — махнул он рукой, уставившись на включившийся экран телевизора.

— Ты же собирался на марафон «Звездного Пути»? — уточнил Тони.

— Да, но я пропустил начало, так что пойду туда завтра.

Тони нахмурился, глядя на Уэйда. Этот сбрендивший наемник отказался от пятиста кусков, чтобы сходить на гребаный марафон…

— Почему ты не пошел? — осторожно спросил Тони.

Уэйд поскреб щеку, отдирая шелушащуюся кожу.

— Я проснулся в баре, а нихрена не помню. Когда умираю, то очухиваюсь с небольшой амнезией, и последние события не сразу восстанавливаются. Так что я понятия не имел, что с тобой сделал. У меня случаются обострения, когда я начинаю слишком сильно реагировать на голоса или подчиняться им. Обычно вынос мозга — то, что нужно в таких случаях. В общем, Уиззл вышвырнул меня в проулок за баром регенерировать возле помойки. А когда я очухался, то поплелся сюда. Уточнить, не убил ли я Железного Человека, — он ткнул себе в грудь двумя большими пальцами и сообщил: — Этот парень — фанат Мстителей. Вы крутые! В общем, я явился с повинной, чтобы Капитан Америка судил меня. Но оказалось, что ты жив и здоров, а Джарвис предложил мне помыться, пока мы ждем Капитана. Еще он извинился передо мной, так что теперь мы с ним бро.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил обескураженный Тони.

Уэйд всего за несколько минут вылил на него слишком много информации! И этот Уэйд казался максимально адекватным, в отличие от того, с которым они столкнулись накануне.

— А ты… все еще ненавидишь Старков? — вдруг вспомнил он.

— Только Говарда. Он был мудак редкостный! Хотя и других, если встречу, наверное, тоже невзлюблю. Но ты не Старк. Ты Железный Человек.

Уэйд говорил спокойно и уверенно, и от его слов по коже Тони промчалась волна тепла. Словно кто-то увидел не избалованного богатого наследника Говарда, а его самого. То, что делал именно Тони. Его личностный рост, который все еще не перечеркнул многолетнюю репутацию кутилы.

— Но встретил ты меня не так уж и радушно, — пробормотал Тони.

— Еще бы! Я был в панике. Поворачиваю голову и вижу Железного Человека! Ты не пришел бы ко мне просто так. Ты явился по мою душу.

— И то верно, — согласился тот.

— А теперь заткнись, Тони! — потребовал Уэйд радостно уткнувшись в «Звездный Путь».

Старк не был ценителем или фанатом этой франшизы, потому откровенно скучал, больше рассматривая Уэйда, цитировавшего все реплики вместе с персонажами. Он так яростно переживал за героев, хотя точно знал, что будет дальше. В полутьме телевизионного экрана был виден лишь его профиль и четкие очертания красивого тела. Тони попытался отогнать от себя эти мысли, но… Но что-то в словах Уэйда его зацепило, потому он выпалил:

— Давай попробуем.

Уилсон не сразу сообразил о чем речь, потому повернулся к нему лицом и тупо спросил:

— А?

— Я про секс. Не знаю… Не уверен, но хочу попробовать, — заявил Тони, поднимаясь с места и приближаясь к Уэйду.

Тот ошалело пялился на Старка. Его лицо было испуганным и настороженным, и в этот момент Уэйд снова стал похож на того парня из бара, с которым Тони столкнулся впервые.

— Ты прикалываешься? — уточнил он.

— Нет. Просто… не хочу врать Бартону, — покривил душой Тони, но после попытался ответить честнее, — в тебе что-то цепляет. И мне интересно проверить, насколько.

Он коснулся шершавой щеки Уэйда. Возможно, если бы он лучше видел, к чему прикасался, то тут же отдернул бы руку, но сейчас это было что-то вроде просьбы, что-то вроде проверки. Пальцы Тони пробежались по линии челюсти Уэйда, слегка приподняли его за подбородок. Тот молчал и недоверчиво таращился на Тони, крепко вцепившись в мягкую обивку кресла и комкая ее.

— Ты позволишь? — с придыханием спросил Тони, склоняясь к его губам.

Уэйд чувствовал дыхание Старка, отдающее пряными специями. Он облизнул губы, после чего кивнул, пристально изучая его лицо. Уверенный, что тот не осмелится. Но Тони был безрассуден, всегда бросался в омут с головой. Его губы мягко коснулись рта Уэйда. Ощущения от этого поцелуя для обоих были странными. Шершавая и грубоватая на ощупь кожа Уэйда слегка царапала, а его язык, которым тот обвел контур губ Тони, был таким нежным и сладким, как кленовый сироп.

Тони буквально потерял голову от этих ощущений. От робости, с какой Уэйд положил ладони ему на плечи, от жадности, с которой тот выцеловывал его губы. Простонав, Старк втиснулся коленом в узкое расстояние между бедром Уэйда и спинкой кресла, забираясь на него и жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Вспыхнувшая страсть была подобна урагану, хотелось брать, сжимать крепче, тесниться ближе, чувствовать острее.

Уэйд подхватил Тони под задницу и кое-как снял ноги с подлокотника, нащупывая поверхность пола.

— Держись крепче, — попросил он, прервав очередной поцелуй.

Тони обхватил его ногами вокруг талии и, придерживаясь за плечи, попросил:

— Донеси меня быстрее до этой чертовой кровати, ненавижу болтаться у кого-то на руках.

Уэйд рассмеялся: его хрипловатый и мягкий голос казался каким-то слишком уж чарующим.

— Не любишь быть маленькой принцессой?

— Наверное, потому что я взрослый мужик, а не чертова принцесса, — проворчал Тони.

— Ты скорее маленький требовательный мальчик, который жаждет всеобщего внимания, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд.

Тони со злостью дернул его за ухо и огрызнулся:

— Теперь я понимаю, почему твои партнеры сбегают после первого же раза. Все дело в твоем длинном языке, Уилсон.

Уэйд грубо швырнул его на кровать, но мягкий матрас амортизировал удар. Тони устало посмотрел на потолок, сотканный из бархата балдахина. Здесь было совсем темно, и… похоже, его секс обломался. Но его мысли не оправдали себя, когда Уэйд скинул с него ботинки и носки, а затем схватил за щиколотку и подтащил к себе, расстегивая ширинку. Тони видел, как тот шевелит губами, будто что-то тихо бормочет себе под нос. Скорее всего, Уэйд разговаривал с Белым и Желтым, но Тони не узнал бы об этом, если бы не свет от телевизора.

— Под балдахином совсем темно, — сказал он.

— Предлагаешь мне раздеваться под пологом, чтобы не видеть моего уродства? — спокойным голосом уточнил Уэйд, стаскивая с него штаны.

— Нет, прошу не оставлять меня там одного. После Афгана у меня проблемы с замкнутыми пространствами и кромешной темнотой.

Уэйд застыл на мгновение, глядя на Старка, после чего сказал:

— Окей, не принцесса. Твой герой позаботится о тебе.

Тони фыркнул и легонько пнул его голой ступней в грудь. Уэйд одним слитным движением прижал стопу за мысок к своей груди, а второй подхватил снизу, надавливая на основание пятки.

— Отдал ногу, прием на ахилл болезненный, и я смогу вертеть тебя, как захочу, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Да пошел ты, — ответил Тони, чувствуя в этом не столько угрозу, сколько часть какой-то игры.

Уэйд удобнее ухватил ногу Старка и надавил совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватило, чтобы Тони почувствовал острую боль и начал ерзать, уходя от неприятного ощущения. Он и сам не понял, как так получилось, что он добровольно развернулся лицом вниз.

— Я же говорил, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд, заползая следом и оставляя легкий поцелуй у основания шеи Тони. — Ты хочешь быть сверху или снизу? — спросил он, оседлав его в районе поясницы.

— Снизу, — приглушенно пробормотал Тони, прикрывая глаза.

Он чувствовал, как Уэйд снимает с себя одежду, как хорошо контролирует собственное тело и с какой легкостью может причинить Тони боль. Последняя мысль пугала и заставляла насторожиться.

— Расслабься, не принцесса, я буду с тобой нежным. Как и положено обращаться с таким, как ты. Взрослым мужиком.

Тони издал негодующий звук и завозился, разворачиваясь к Уэйду лицом. Тот не стал ему мешать и слегка приподнялся, давая пространство для маневра. Тони уставился на него и прошипел:

— Ты самый раздражающий человек из всех! Хотя я недавно утверждал, что меня в этом звании никто не переплюнет.

Уэйд деланно рассмеялся, скользя рукой по своей обнаженной груди. У него явно были проблемы с тем, чтобы показывать тело кому бы то ни было. Если бы они полностью забрались под балдахин, то ему было бы спокойнее. Но Тони не обратил внимание на уродство кожи. По сути, остальное тело Уэйда не сильно отличалось от того, как выглядело его лицо. Но вот контуры мышц, упругий пресс, крепкая грудь и сильные руки — дело другое. Тони всегда нравились мужики с таким сложением, так что он коснулся твердого живота Уэйда и жадно провел по нему ладонью, ощущая упругость мышц и шершавость кожи.

— Не сиди истуканом, Уилсон, — скомандовал он. — Снимай свои чертовы штаны и тащи смазку.

— Кто-то слишком любит командовать, — ухмыльнулся он, поднимаясь и спрыгивая с кровати. — Тут нет тумбочек, где взять смазку? — спросил Уэйд, расстегивая штаны.

Тони простонал от разочарования и ударился затылком о мягкий матрас.

— Джарвис, здесь есть смазка?

— Так же, как и во всех помещениях башни, смазка и презервативы в наличии. Уэйд, вы можете взять их на нижнем этаже столика в центре комнаты.

— Бля, — выдохнул Уэйд. Если он пойдет туда, то отсвет телевизора позволит увидеть его уродливое тело.

— Поспеши, — попросил Тони, принявшись стягивать майку и нижнее белье. Раз уж Уэйд уже полностью обнажен, то отставать от него не стоило.

Тот быстро вернулся назад и нырнул в лоно кровати практически дельфинчиком, вызвав неадекватный смех Старка.

— Что? — обиженно спросил Уэйд.

— Ты прыгнул с разбега в кровать, сделав перекат через плечо, — пояснил Тони.

— И? — уточнил Уилсон, не видевший в этом ничего экстраординарного.

— Ты даже потрахаться без выкрутасов не можешь, — пояснил Тони, заползая вглубь кровати, ближе к Уэйду.

Тот ухмыльнулся и пообещал:

— Сейчас все будет так, как ты захочешь, моя не принцесса.

Тони собирался в очередной раз возмутиться этому отвратительному прозвищу, но Уэйд заткнул его поцелуем.

Дальше все было, как в тумане. Уэйд действительно обращался с ним, как с принцессой, стремился приласкать каждую часть тела, отыскать каждую чувствительную точку Тони, научиться настраивать его, как сложный механизм. Тот ворчал и просил не сюсюкаться с ним, но каждый раз затыкался, когда Уэйд находил очередную эрогенную зону.

Боже, Тони забыл, что такое прелюдии много лет назад. Секс — это секс. Сам процесс, сопровождаемый небольшими предварительными ласками. Со случайными партнерами он и не расщедривался на что-то подобное. Да и с Пеппер у них никогда не было слишком много времени в запасе, потому они просто жадно срывали друг с друга одежду, сношаясь, как два кролика ровно на том месте, где встретились. Уэйд же любил доставлять удовольствие, любил распалять, ласкать и дразнить. Тони уже кончил пару раз, а чертов Уилсон так и не позаботился о себе, отдавая все внимание Старку. В какой-то момент это даже начало раздражать. Тони схватил его за запястье и потянул к себе. Уэйд послушно приблизился, рассчитывая на поцелуй, но Старк обхватил его ногами и сказал:

— Или ты сейчас же войдешь в меня, или я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!

Тот рассмеялся и сказал:

— Какой же ты нетерпеливый, Тони.

Голос возбужденного Уэйда звучал особенно хрипло и низко. От него Старк окончательно потерял рассудок и попросил:

— Пожалуйста.

Уэйд поцеловал его в уголок губ и спросил:

— Ты уверен, что готов? Что сможешь принять меня полностью.

Тони хотел было возмутиться, дескать, и растянут достаточно, и вылизан, и смазан, с чем вообще могут возникнуть проблемы? В этот момент Уэйд потерся о него своим массивным членом.

— Ого, — выдохнул Старк. Его пробрала волна предвкушения, отупляющего вожделения и страха. Потому что такие агрегаты не могли не пугать. — Я справлюсь, — пробормотал он.

— Я рассчитываю на тебя, принцесса, — забавляясь, сообщил Уэйд.

У Тони уже начинался нервный тик от гребаной принцессы, но волна возмущения потонула где-то внутри, когда Уэйд вошел в него, проталкиваясь до середины. Тони ахнул и крепче вцепился в его плечи, шумно выдохнул через зубы.

— Я могу остановиться, — предложил Уэйд, нежно целуя его в висок.

Тони закрыл глаза. Иногда, блядь, чертовски приятно быть гребаной принцессой. Когда рядом кто-то внимательный и заботливый, кто-то, не требующий от него ничего. Черт бы его побрал, этого Уилсона! Тони хотелось зарычать и наорать на него, хотелось остаться в полном одиночестве в безопасном укреплении собственной лаборатории. Ему определенно не понравилось это чувство уязвимости, которое неожиданно появилось рядом с Уэйдом. Возможно, у него просто давно не было секса или гормональный фон барахлил. Кто его знает, но Тони постарался выкинуть все эти мысли из головы. Он обхватил лицо Уэйда ладонями и сказал:

— Если ты остановишься, я убью тебя! И если еще хоть раз назовешь меня принцессой, то откушу тебе язык.

Уэйд хрипло рассмеялся и толкнулся чуть дальше, после чего слегка отступил назад.

— Тебе бы подошел образ принцессы Мериды, — пробормотал он, — знаешь, которая с луком и стрелами. Это, конечно, больше по части Бартона, но спорить с родными и идти к своей цели — точно про тебя.

Он говорил и продолжал двигаться, потихоньку толкаясь вперед, пока не вошел в Тони полностью. Старк так и не понял, был ли это отвлекающий манёвр, или Уэйд не контролировал поток собственного красноречия. Тони тяжело дышал, чувствуя одновременно крышесносное удовольствие и неуместный дискомфорт с толикой боли. Все же растягивай, не растягивай, но к таким размерам с ходу готов не будешь.

— Ты можешь не злить меня хотя бы сейчас? — попросил Тони, больно впиваясь ему в плечи короткими ногтями. Кожа Уэйда, соприкасаясь с его собственной, царапала тело, но в то же время повышенная температура Уилсона создавала невероятный контраст, даря тепло и уют.

— Мне нравится, как ты сверкаешь яростным взглядом, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд, после чего начал двигаться. Это больше не походило на медленные, подготовительные движения. Уэйд был сильным и выносливым, он был солдатом, который идеально владел своим телом и не стеснялся этого демонстрировать. Буквально через пару секунд его активных действий у Старка перед глазами заплясали звездочки.

— Твою мать, — затравленно дыша, произнес он.

— Это только начало, Тони, — сообщил Уэйд, целуя его в висок. — Ты обещал держаться за десятерых. Сегодня тебе это пригодится.

В этот момент Старк осознал, почему шлюхи не соглашались на второй раз с Уэйдом. Тот не уставал и был готов трахаться часами, а такую дубину мало кто сможет долго выдержать.

***

На следующий день Тони проснулся комком ненависти. Он ненавидел Бартона за дурацкий спор. Ненавидел Барнса за предложенную кандидатуру. Ненавидел Уилсона за то, что тот был гребаной секс-машиной, и отдельно он ненавидел его член за его размеры и ненасытность. Еще Тони ненавидел свое тело, которое ломило и буквально разваливалось на части. И в завершении он ненавидел себя за то, что ему пиздец как понравилось.  
Уэйд не переставал удивлять его своей пришибленностью. В нем удивительным образом сочетались непосредственность малолетнего ребенка, ярость оголтелого берсерка, непредсказуемость беременной женщины и какая-то щенячья нежность. Тони покачал головой, не желая больше думать об Уэйде. Но каждый его шаг, каждое движение, отдававшееся болью после бурного секса, служили невольным напоминанием.

Тони был признателен Уэйду за то, что тот свалил до его пробуждения. И Тони ненавидел Уэйда за то, что тот раздвинул гребаный балдахин, чтобы не оставлять спящего Старка в темноте и узком пространстве. Еще он злился из-за видеосообщения, в котором Уилсон просил прислать ему видео с танцами Бартона. И Тони не знал, что бесит его сильнее: небрежно брошенная Уэйдом фраза о том, что они с Джарвисом обменялись контактами (привет, ревность!), или что тот с такой легкостью ушел. Все и всегда оставались, Тони (или его помощникам) приходилось насильно выставлять его любовников. А тут… Чертов Уэйд и его чертово своеволие!

В общем, единственным спасением от ненужных мыслей для него стала мастерская. Изобретения, механизмы, новый код, испытания и прочая ерунда. Тони привел себя в порядок и заперся там на несколько дней, откуда его выманила Наташа, сообщив, что готовится собрание ЩИТа под руководством Фьюри. Еще она добавила, что Клинт взял пару уроков фламенко. Пропустить такое? Ну уж нет!

Тони велел Джарвису все записать с нескольких ракурсов. Он, Стив, Барнс, Брюс, Наташа и расфуфыренный Бартон сидели вместе с Филом Коулсоном. Последний нервно косился на Клинта, но ничего не говорил. Чуть позже вошли Мария Хилл и Ник Фьюри.

— Приветствую вас, Мстители, — пафосно сообщил директор ЩИТа, вставая по стойке смирно и скрещивая руки за спиной. — Сегодня на повестке дня проблемы с Латверией.

— Подождите минуту, — попросил Клинт, поднимаясь с места и позволяя хорошенько себя рассмотреть. На нем был парик с длинными каштановыми волосами, что тяжелыми волнами стелились по плечам. Возле уха красовалась заколка с ярко-красным цветком мака. Его широкие плечи обвивали тонкие лямки короткого топа, который обхватывал мускулистую грудь и демонстрировал крепкий пресс. Тони особенно понравилась юбка с тяжелыми воланами по краям и с разрезом, который позволял оценить нижнее белье Клинта. Весь гардероб, включая удобные боксеры, был кроваво-алого оттенка. Клинт был вызывающе накрашен и перемещался на высоченных шпильках. Тони отметил, что сам не смог бы и шага ступить на таких.

— Что за?.. — рассеянно спросил Фьюри.

Клинт включил на телефоне соответствующую поводу мелодию и схватил кастаньеты. Стив старался не смотреть на этот позор. Ему было искренне жаль Бартона, и он, как настоящий друг, пытался отговорить Тони от этого пари, но тот требовал расплаты. Баки же не скрывал широкой и довольной ухмылки, которая отражалась в его глазах. Пожалуй, последнее время это хмурое создание начало по-настоящему оживать. Как говорил сам Тони: Отморозочка оттаяла. Тактичный Брюс прикрыл рот рукой, пряча веселье. Наташа же с жадностью наблюдала за тем, как Клинт передвигается, потому что именно она учила его ходить на каблуках. И теперь испытывала гордость родителя, наблюдавшего, как его чадо делает первый шаг. Тони же заботили только видеозаписи, так что он зашел на сервер и проверил данные со всех камер.

— Бартон? — осторожно спросила Хилл.

Клинт показал ей кастаньеты и пару раз щелкнул ими, а затем начал танцевать. И это было бесценное зрелище! Коулсон застыл на месте с открытым ртом, Хилл положила руку на кобуру и подозрительно смотрела на Мстителей, будто желая удостовериться, что Бартон не одержим очередным Локи или кем-то подобным. А вот Фьюри сначала таращился так, что, казалось, его глаз вот-вот выкатится. Потом он стиснул губы и тяжело задышал, пытаясь подавить гнев. Когда ему удалось совладать с эмоциями, он произнес:

— Вернитесь на свое место, Бартон, и вырубите чертову музыку.

Клинт, похоже, вошел во вкус и в ответ подступил к Фьюри, принявшись отплясывать в непосредственной близости от него.

— Если он потрется о него задом, я умру от гогота прямо на этом месте, — пробормотал Брюс.

Но Фьюри его услышал и, кажется, тоже заподозрил Клинта в подобном намерении. Ярость хлестнула через край, так что совещание и танцы были сорваны тем же методом, каким царь Леонид ответил послу, предложившему ему сдаться. Фьюри, что было силы, пнул Бартона и угодил своим башмаком прямо ему по заднице. Клинт полетел носом вперед под ядреное:

— Мазефака!

Стоит ли говорить, что обсуждение Латверии отложили до лучших времен? Клинт, к слову не сильно пострадал, и, похоже, нежной психике Фьюри было нанесено куда больше урона.

***

Тони забрался в машину, собираясь домой. Он улыбался, таращась на повтор пламенных танцев Бартона в старкфоне, когда Джарвис спросил:

— Сэр, могу ли я отправить запись Уэйду?

Тот хотел согласиться, ведь так и планировалось изначально, но представив безудержный смех Уилсона и его искреннюю реакцию на эту шалость, Тони захотелось увидеть все лично.

— Не стоит, Джарвис. Я сам покажу ему видео.

— Желаете сменить маршрут? — тактично спросил тот.

— Да, — коротко ответил Тони, размышляя над чем-то еще, а затем сказал: — Джарвис, ты можешь помочь мне еще кое с чем?

— Разумеется, сэр.

***

Джарвис предоставил адрес Уэйда, но порекомендовал Тони взять костюм Железного Человека. Тот воспользовался советом лишь наполовину, прихватив только репульсор. К тому же МАРК ждал его в машине, так что в случае необходимости его несложно будет призвать.

На стук в дверь Уэйд не ответил, но та была приоткрыта, так что Тони вошел, морщась от жуткого бардака, в котором всюду валялись коробки из-под пиццы, пакеты «Тако Белл» и боеприпасы. Очень милое соседство, эдакое типично уэйдовское.

— Ты дома? — спросил он.

— Иди на хуй, Уиззл! — прорычал Уэйд и сделал несколько предупредительных выстрелов.

Тони вздохнул, понимая, что опять застал ту фазу, в которой Уилсон плохо себя контролировал. Он активировал репульсор до боевого режима и, пряча его за спиной, вошел в комнату, сказав:

— Все в порядке, Уэйд! Это я. Тони. Привез тебе запись с танцами Бартона.

Уилсон рассматривал его долгим пронзительным взглядом исподлобья, а затем… затем засунул дуло пистолета себе в рот и выстрелил. Тони почудилось, что он видит ухмылку у него на губах и легкое поддразнивание в том, как дуло скользит во рту Уэйда. Но все это осталось где-то далеко, потому что основным, что видел и помнил Тони, были разметавшиеся по стене внутренности черепной коробки Уилсона.

Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Джарвис, — хрипло сказал он, прислонившись к стене.

— Да, сэр.

— Пришлю сюда… группу зачистки. Пусть наведут порядок в этом бардаке, а Уилсона доставят в медотсек Башни.

— Будет выполнено, сэр, — сообщил тот.

Тони деактивировал репульсор и взмахнул свободной рукой, будто подзывал кого-то невидимого. Части МАРКа начали облеплять его тело, заковывая в броню.

— Отправить автомобиль домой? — спокойно уточнил Джарвис.

— Да, — ответил Тони, взмывая в воздух.

Ему хотелось прочистить мозги. Не таким экстремальным способом, как Уэйду, но все же. Полет на высокой скорости всегда помогал.

***

— Уэйд пришел в себя, сэр, — сообщил Джарвис, пока Тони ковырялся в какой-то железяке.

Старк придирчиво изучил свое творение, созданное по наитию из приспособлений, оказавшихся под рукой. Вышло что-то вроде бензопилы с функцией тостера. Совершенно бесполезный и никчемный монстр.

— Я сейчас к нему поднимусь, — сообщил Тони.

— Он покинул медотсек и сейчас на кухне. Я могу сказать ему, где вас найти?

Тони помедлил, осматривая пространство. В его мастерской было слишком много потенциальных средств для ликвидации.

— Нет, я присоединюсь к нему, заодно перехвачу что-нибудь.

— Хорошо, сэр, — одобрил Джарвис.

Тони направился к лифту, нервно размышляя о том, что хочет сказать Уэйду. Все же его поведение несколько… травмировало. Старк знал про исцеляющий фактор и полное восстановление, но легче ему от этого не становилось.

— Привет, — поздоровался Уэйд, уплетая пиццу. — Я сделал тебе кофе.

Он кивнул на чашку, стоявшую напротив него. Тони занял место рядом с ней и коротко бросил:

— Спасибо.

Уэйд внимательно наблюдал, как тот схватил кусок пиццы и яростно откусил ее.

— Он злится, — шепотом произнес Уилсон. — На нас или нет?

— Что это была за хрень с выстрелом? — спросил Тони, швыряя недоеденную пиццу обратно в коробку.

— Э… — Уэйд, хмурясь, посмотрел на Тони. — Я же говорил, мне иногда нужно… восстановить контроль.

— Почему ты сделал это у меня на глазах? — уточнил свой вопрос Тони.

— Точно, он злится на нас, — прошептал Уэйд. — Что делать? Попросить прощения? Извини, Тони! — последнюю фразу он произнес громче, но Старк лишь сверлил его яростным взглядом. — Не срабатывает! Еще варианты? — вновь перешел он на шепот. — Предложить ему отсосать? Думаешь, сработает? Хорошо, сейчас.

Прежде, чем Уэйд озвучил очередное предложение своего безумного консилиума, Тони произнес:

— Я не привык видеть смерть тех, кто… не знаю. С кем я спал? А тут твои мозги по всей стене. Я, блядь, спать с тех пор не могу! Это отвратительно!

— Но Джарвис сказал, что я был в отрубе всего пару часов. Не можешь уснуть сегодня — проспишься завтра, — отмахнулся Уэйд.

Тони зарычал от бессильной ярости. Уилсон был долбанутым на всю голову и совершенно не понимал общепринятых норм.

— Я ученый, мать твою, а не военный! Я не привык к тому, что люди в мирное время мрут, как мухи. Максимум — плохие парни, которых снимает Джарвис.

— Извини? — вопросительно сказал Уэйд. — Я могу тебе отсос…

— Просто заткнись! — перебил его Тони. — И больше не делай так! Не умирай на глазах у кого бы то ни было.

— Я… постараюсь, но не обещаю, — честно ответил Уэйд. — Иногда меня пытаются устранить всякие идиоты. Не верят в регенеративный фактор, — по его ухмылке было заметно, как он тащится от таких моментов.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Тони, — но не делай этого так демонстративно.

— Слово бойскаута! — заверил Уэйд, умалчивая, что никогда не был бойскаутом.

Тони помолчал, а потом спросил:

— Это… больно? Ты вообще чувствуешь боль?

— Постоянно приятель. Двадцать четыре на семь, триста шестьдесят восемь дней в году.

— Триста шестьдесят пять, — машинально поправил его Тони.

— Ну, суть ты понял. Рак, опухоль, язвы. Мне всегда больно, так что я привык. Джарвис сказал, что ты хотел показать мне видео с Бартоном?

Тони достал свой старкфон и включил видео, после чего передал устройство Уэйду. Тот захохотал, едва увидел образ Клинта. Он запрокинул голову и пару раз с силой стукнул по столешнице. Тони и сам невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за его реакцией. Во время пламенного танца Уэйд не переставал смеяться, но смотрел в экран. А вот на реплике Фьюри «Мазефака», тот и вовсе сорвался на истерический вскрик, после которого повалился со стула и продолжил хохотать на полу.

— Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, — ухмыльнулся Тони, но наблюдать за поведением Уэйда ему нравилось.

Когда тот достаточно пришел в себя и поднялся, то ответил:

— Ты и сам хотел бы вести себя так же, моя не принцесса. Но взрослому мужику такое не по зубам, правда?

— Да пошел ты, — веселясь, ответил Тони.

Уэйд раздражал его, но, помимо прочего, здорово веселил. А еще временами пугал и доводил до шокового состояния. И если уж перечислять все его подвиги, то удовольствие он доставлять тоже умел.

— В любой момент, в любом выбранном тобой направлении, — с легкостью согласился Уэйд.

— Хорошо, тогда завтра в пять часов жду тебя здесь.

— Зачем, — нахмурился Уэйд.

— Покажу тебе направление, в котором тебе идти, — ухмыльнулся Тони, подхватывая недоеденный кусок пиццы и направляясь обратно в лабораторию.

— О, смотрите-ка! Он типа оставил за собой последнее слово и красиво ушел в закат, — веселясь, озвучил Уэйд. — Но мы иногда ведем себя хорошо, так что не станем портить ему выход. До завтра, Тони! — попрощался он.

***  
Когда Уэйд прибыл на следующий день, на нем была маска Дэдпула и смокинг с бабочкой. Тони в своей майке с Led Zeppelin и потертых, но любимых кедах почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Э… — протянул он.

— Мы не знали, как нам одеться, — пояснил Уэйд. — Ты не сказал, куда нас поведешь. Ты же Старк! Это может быть как задание Мстителей, так и светский прием. Потому мы совместили.

— Ясно, — кивнул Тони. — Ну… пойдем.

Они спустились в гараж, сели в одну из спортивных тачек Старка и поехали с ветерком. При этом Уэйд искренне наслаждался быстрой ездой, высовывая голову в открытое окно, как заправский лабрадор, а когда ему надоедало, то принимался закидывать Тони миллионом бесполезных фактов, начиная от состава хитинового покроя членистоногих, заканчивая скоростью роста заусенцев среднестатистического человека. Почему-то они обсуждали некоторые факты, подшучивая друг над другом, пока не добрались до небольшого кинотеатра.

Тони припарковался и повел Уэйда к главному входу.

— Мистер Старк, — любезно поздоровалась охрана, пропуская его. Тот прошел через металлодетектор, а когда тот пропиликал, то Тони пояснил:

— Всегда реагирует на реактор в моей груди.

— Конечно, — вежливо ответил охранник, показывая Уэйду, чтобы тот проходил.

Детектор сработал вновь. Тогда охранник предложил ему небольшую корзиночку и сказал:

— Вы можете оставить здесь все металлические предметы и пройти еще раз.

— О, без проблем, парень, — с легкостью согласился Уэйд, отодвигая полы пиджака и доставая… гребаный Дезерт Игл!

У охранника глаза едва не выкатились при виде такой игрушки. Тони едва сдержал смешок, наблюдая эту сцену. Уэйд же вел себя так естественно, словно сдавал ключи. Он вытащил еще один аналогичный пистолет, насвистывая мелодию из Бонда, затем несколько обойм к ним, таки нашел ключи и телефон, а закончил тем, что грациозно задрал ногу и принялся отстегивать миниатюрный пистолет и охотничий нож, привязанные к икрам. В этот момент Тони не сдержался и захохотал.

— Что? — изумился Уэйд. — Я же сказал, что готовился к заданию со Мстителями.

Охранник рассеянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, после чего заявил:

— Я вынужден это конфисковать до завершения сеанса.

— Без проблем, — с легкостью согласился Уэйд, — но если с малышками Беа и Дороти что-нибудь случится, мы убьем тебя. Так что отвечать будешь головой.

Охранник испуганно посмотрел на Тони.

— Ты хотя бы поясни, что такое Беа и Дороти, — подсказал Старк.

Уэйд любовно огладил пушки и сказал:

— Вот они.

— Х-хорошо, обещаю, с ними ничего не случится.

— Ну, и славно, — сказал Уэйд, оборачиваясь к Тони, — куда теперь?

— А теперь, добро пожаловать в сказку, — с ухмылкой сообщил Старк, демонстрируя рукой направление.

— О боже, сегодня я буду принцессой! Мне уже хочется верещать от восторга! Мне сделали сюрприз!

Уэйд прыгал на месте и размахивал руками, как мельница. Все вокруг шарахались и шептались о чем-то. Пожалуй, даже Тони Старк своим эксцентричным поведением не привлекал такого внимания.

Когда же они прошли в банкетный зал и Уэйд увидел то, ради чего они явились, то принялся визжать на высокой ноте, прижав ладони к лицу.

— Это они? Я сплю?! Тони, это же актеры «Звездного пути»! Старый и новый состав! Это они! Они! ОНИ!

Тони не мог сдержать смех не столько из-за поведения Уэйда, сколько из-за вытянувшихся лиц гостей, наблюдавших за странным парнем в смокинге и маске.

— Еще здесь есть косплееры, и мы будем смотреть «Звездный путь», — подсказал Старк.

— Я готов на радостях отдаться тебе прямо в туалете! Черт, приятно иногда быть принцессой. Балуй меня почаще, папик Тони.

Старк только фыркнул на это заявление и ткнул его в плечо.

— Ты все еще меня бесишь, — заверил он.

— Именно поэтому ты так расстарался, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление, — поддразнил Уэйд. — Я настолько хорош в постели?

— Заткнись, — беззлобно ответил Тони.

Ему совершенно не хотелось объяснять, что дело не в сексе, а в самом Уэйде. Этот странный, безбашенный тип сочетал в себе множество настолько разных и противоречивых качеств, что Тони одновременно было с ним легко и весело, но в то же время бег адреналина в его крови не останавливался ни на мгновение. Уэйд был как спящий вулкан, готовый вот-вот проснуться и снести все на своем пути.

— Ладно, оставим сердечные беседы на потом, — согласился Уэйд. — Пойдем сделаем селфи с актерами. С кого начнем — Закари Куинто или Патрик Стюарт? А Леонард Нимой здесь?

— Выбирай сам, Уэйд.

Тот взял Тони за руку и потащил в толпу, блуждая взглядом и подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

Старк не знал, к чему все это приведет, и чем вообще могут закончиться отношения с таким, как Уэйд, но намеревался все выяснить опытным путем. Он ведь исследователь, а еще он любил рисковать и был зависим от адреналина. Так что Уэйд — его новый и весьма интригующий проект.


End file.
